


we've earned this day off

by SaraJaye



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Banter, Engaged Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Pajamas & Sleepwear, Post-War, Sassy Keith (Voltron), Sleepy Cuddles, let them rest, movie marathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-12 00:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15983816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: The end of the war doesn't mean the end of their work, with things like peace talks and rebuilding on the horizon. But surely those things can wait a day, can't they?





	we've earned this day off

It seems like forever ago that he was out of bed before the alarm even went off, dressed and ready to go. Last night, he didn't even bother to set the damn thing. He didn't even lay his clothes out or set the table for breakfast the next morning.

His old bed in the shack has never felt so comfortable, and neither have Shiro's arms. Shiro's still sleeping, and Keith's glad because he _really_ needs it after all he's been through. The tail end of the war was easier on him than everything else, but he'd still fought as hard as the rest of them and had to step in and save them a few times.

It's over. The war's over, the universe is safe, and right now that's all he cares about. Thoughts of the future and the work ahead are pushed to the back burner as Keith curls further into his fiance's embrace.

_Fiance._ He still can't believe _that_ happened, the first moment they'd had alone after all the celebrations Shiro had taken him to where they first found Blue all those years ago. There, he'd slipped a piece of space crystal into Keith's hand, promising to make it into a ring as soon as possible. _Ever since you found me that day, I've known I loved you. Will you do me the honor of letting me become Mr. Takashi Kogane?_

Of course he'd said yes, because he's loved Shiro since the day he swore never to give up on him. The space crystal sits nestled in a box in his sock drawer to keep it safe, alongside his father's class ring. It had been one of the few things recovered after his death, and Keith can't think of anyone else he'd want to give it to besides the love of his life.

He feels Shiro beginning to stir, and he looks up at him with a smile.

"Morning."

"Hey." Shiro brushes his lips with a soft kiss. "Sleep well?"

"Better than ever. You?"

"Same. I didn't have a single nightmare last night." Keith nuzzles his neck.

"Good. Me either." He sighs. "Kosmo's gonna start barking to be let out soon, isn't he?"

"Keith, he can teleport, remember?" Oh, right. Sleep-brain made him forget Kosmo's not a dog but a teleporting space wolf who can go outside, relieve himself, and be back in less than five minutes. Keith blushes, poking Shiro's collarbone playfully.

"Then there's no reason we have to get out of this bed, is there?" He shifts slightly to glance at the old digital clock on the nightstand. It's only ten o'clock. In the past, sleeping till ten was the kind of luxury he'd never allow himself even on weekends, but today it still seems too early.

Shiro seems to agree for about five more minutes before he loosens his hold, sitting up. Keith grabs his arm and tugs him back down.

"Where're you hurrying off to?"

"Keith, it's after ten. We should have at least had breakfast by now," Shiro says. "I'll make us something." Keith wrinkles his nose, wrapping his arms around Shiro's chest from behind as he tries to get up.

"Not hungry. Besides, you don't know how to cook."

"Oh, come on, after watching Hunk so many times I've picked up a few things." Shiro ruffles his hair. "I'll bet I can at least scramble up some eggs, how about that?" A pause. "If you _have_ eggs. Did you even go food shopping before those last battles?"

"No," Keith admits with a guilty sigh. "I might have half a box of cereal, but if there's milk in the fridge it's no good by now." He tightens his hold on Shiro. "And that's beside the point. We're not getting out of bed anyway."

"Keith." Shiro pats his hand. "Just long enough for breakfast, then we can get back in and cuddle for another few hours. Deal?" Keith's stomach interrupts his attempt to protest.

"Fine."

The only things in the kitchen that are still edible are half a jar of peanut butter and an unopened box of rice krispies. It's better than nothing, so Shiro pours each of them a bowl of cereal and Keith fixes two spoonfuls of peanut butter.

They should probably go food shopping at some point.

"It's not bad," Shiro says. "Not the most filling breakfast, but still romantic enough for me." Keith licks a dab of peanut butter off his finger and grins.

"Any meal I can share with you is romantic." Shiro cocks an eyebrow.

"That's awfully sentimental of you to say. Not that I mind, of course."

"I'm just so _happy._ " Keith's free hand meets Shiro's across the table, his gaze on their ring fingers. Soon, Shiro will be wearing Keith's father's ring, and Keith will wear a band made of space crystal.

Not that they _need_ rings to be each other's one and only, Keith thinks.

They finish eating in comfortable silence, and Keith puts the dishes in the sink. Like everything else, washing them can wait.

"So did you really want to get back into bed for the rest of the day?" Shiro asks. "Because I wouldn't mind seeing what desert cable has to offer today." Because Dad hadn't wanted to deny his only son the simple joys of TV, he'd bought a basic cable package, but it's always been spotty at best. Keith had grown up watching a variety shows based on what the signal felt like picking up, so he knew more about vintage TV than most kids his age had.

Channel-surfing brings back good memories, and it actually sounds pretty good right now.

"Can we stay in our pajamas? I don't feel much like showering and I don't think either of us have any clean clothes." Shiro smiles.

"Sounds like a plan."

They make a nest of pillows and blankets, Keith settling into Shiro's lap as he turns on the TV. Shiro finds a channel playing a bunch of indie road trip films. Keith's never seen any of them, but they look entertaining enough, so they leave that channel running while they snuggle.

Kosmo comes in and out, lying with them for about half a movie then teleporting off to do his own thing. Probably to the Holts' house to spend time with BaeBae. Keith makes a mental note to send them a thank-you for letting Kosmo hang out there so much.

Even though it's summer and they're in the desert, Keith can't get enough of the warmth surrounding him. Shiro's body heat, the scent of him clinging to both his tank top and the old nightshirt of his Keith borrowed once and never gave back. His cheek against Shiro's chest, he feels the steady beat of his heart, something he'd feared many times he'd never hear again.

This is the best way to spend a day. He could fall asleep any moment, knowing Shiro would still be there when he woke up.

"Maybe we should take a road trip for our honeymoon." Shiro's sudden suggestion pulls him out of the half-nap he was falling into.

"You think so?"

"Yeah. Just us, my car, the open road, lots of cheap fast food, playlist of rock music..." Shiro kisses the top of his head. "Good timing, too, since we'll be getting married around the end of summer."

The end of summer is two weeks away. Most people would think them crazy, but they don't want to waste time planning some huge event. A simple ceremony, an exchange of rings, and celebrating with their friends is all they need.

"Perfect." Keith nuzzles Shiro's chest. "I can't think of a better way to spend a month."

"Just a month?" Shiro teases. "I was thinking we wouldn't come back till November."

"Even better." Keith kisses him. "Maybe we could just live on the road for a while, no responsibilities or attachments to anything but us."

"In nothing but our pajamas?" Shiro chuckles. "Though that might be pushing it. I think the law requires you wear clothes in public."

"Hey, we saved the universe and we're in love. We can do whatever we want." Keith smirks. "If I didn't feel so lazy, I'd suggest getting on the bike and riding to the nearest town to get a pizza." Shiro laughs, lying down against the pillows, pulling Keith with him.

"Keith, the things you come up with sometimes, I swear."

"I'm serious." He's only half-serious, actually. "Besides, it's been a few hours since breakfast and I'm starving. I dunno about you, but I'm not in the mood for rice krispie and peanut butter sandwiches for lunch."

"Me either." Shiro reaches for his cell phone. "Why don't we order from...wherever delivers to the desert?"

They find a place just on the outskirts of the nearest town and order a large with their favorite toppings along with a big bottle of soda. They'll make sure to save half of it for dinner, because it's okay to eat the same thing for two meals in a row when it's something good.

Shiro answers the door, giving the delivery guy an eyeful of his buff form in nothing but boxers and a worn tank top. Sometimes Keith wonders how many people have looked at this man and wished he could be all theirs.

_Too bad for you,_ he thinks smugly as Shiro pays the guy and brings their food into the den.

After lunch, they fall asleep halfway through the latest movie, Kosmo popping in to curl up at Shiro's feet. Their little nest isn't much of a nest anymore, just Shiro lying amidst the pillows with Keith draped over him like a blanket. One of Keith's favorite ways to sleep, really.

By the time they wake up, the sun's already going down and Keith's stomach is growling again.

"We've got two pieces of pizza left," he says with a yawn. "Wanna finish the pie or order something else?"

Shiro smirks.

"Let's go to the market. Like this." Keith sits bolt upright, nearly knocking over the half-full bottle of soda in the process. Kosmo yips in surprise, ears sticking upward.

"I was mostly kidding before, you know." Talking about it is one thing, but... "You think we could get away with it?"

"Like you said, we saved the universe and we're in love. We can do whatever we want." Shiro gently pushes Keith off of him and they stand and stretch. Keith takes the leftover pizza and soda to the fridge, and Shiro grabs a jacket. "Of course, we might need to cover up a little, it'll be cold out."

So they do it. In their pajamas, Shiro with a jacket thrown over himself, on the hoverbike, Kosmo floating behind them, they take a ride to the nearby Japanese market to buy some sushi. The place isn't crowded, but they do get quite a few stares and gasps. Keith's not sure whether it's their appearance or whether people recognize the captain of the Atlas and the Black Paladin.

Frankly, Keith doesn't give a damn. They're here to pick up dinner, not impress anyone. They find the shortest line, pay for their food, and ride back home.

Tomorrow, they'll have to come back to reality. Wash the dishes, go grocery shopping, start thinking about the peace talks and rebuilding that lie ahead.

(That's another reason they didn't plan a huge wedding ceremony. The team needs their undivided attention.)

But they've still got a few more hours all to themselves, and they'll sure as hell make the most of them.


End file.
